The Junior Marauders
by truewinchester168
Summary: The Marauders were a larger group than was known. Comprised of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape, the group was more than just clever pranksters. Together, the Marauders came up with a plan that would eventually bring the Dark Lord to his knees. It would all start on the day their children went to Hogwarts... DRARRY!
1. Prologue

_AN: Hey guys! This is the second story I'll be working. Not really sure where the heck the idea for it came from but…it's here and it's beautiful so I'm posting it for you guys. Let me know what you think. _

_TrueWinchester168_

**Prologue**

For the first time in all their years of friendship, the Marauders were completely silent. The words of the prophecy ringing in their ears, the group sat silently in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort had come the night before, while they were out of the house. It was only by some miracle that the children had survived. No one was sure what had happened but he'd been destroyed by a mere child. Harry James Potter had destroyed the Dark Lord. Still, they were in great danger and everyone knew it. They stared at each other, each of them offering silent comfort to the others. None of them knew what to say, not even James Potter who always had something to say. At his side, Sirius Black was white faced and grim, the smile that normally graced his face wiped clean. Lucius Malfoy was frowning, for the first time in all his life he couldn't muster an indifferent expression. Peter Pettigrew was terrified, not for himself but for his family, the men he'd grown to love and their wives and children. Severus Snape was silent, his face was expressionless but his black eyes were wild with fear and...rage. Remus Lupin was biting his lip, searching for the words that would calm them all. There were no words. Nothing but endless expanse of fear that seemed to emanate from them all.

"We've got to do something. We can't sit here and quiver with fear. We're Marauders. We can figure this out." James said, looking at his brothers with a mixture of defiance and fear.

"He's right. You-Know-Who is after Harry now...we have to protect him. Protect them all. They're only babies. If Albus has his way, Harry will be taken from us and raised in a non-magical home. You heard him tonight."

There was no question about Lucius' words. The Dark Lord may only want Harry but he would have to go through all of them to get to him. Albus, once a trusted adviser, had suggested that they send Harry to live with Lily's sister. Bloody stupid move that would have been. Petunia Dursley hated her sister...hated magic. Harry would be tormented there. No, listening to Albus was not an option. But what would they do? Above them, speaking in quiet voices, their wives had the answer.

"We've got to leave England. You-Know-Who may have vanished this night...but we heard Albus. He'll be back. Harry is not safe here. And Albus...I fear he'll take him from us should we stay." Narcissa said, staring around at her sisters'.

"Cissa is right. I don't believe Harry killed him. Voldemort is out there somewhere...biding his time. Leaving Britain will keep us all safe. At least until the children start Hogwarts." Lily answered, smiling slightly.

"Where will we go?" Adeline, Severus' wife, asked quietly.

"We'll leave that up to the men. They're better at planning than we are. Let's go downstairs. They're most likely in the sitting room." Selene Lupin spoke, rising to her feet.

Agreeing, the other women stood and pulled their children with them. It was late and they all knew that the babies should be in bed but they couldn't leave them. And even if they hadn't been terrified to leave them in their cribs, they had been unable to separate Harry from Draco, Narcissa's boy. It was easier to carry them along. And so they'd placed the babies in bassinets and levitated them along. They got down to the Sitting Room just as the men were asking each other what they were going to do.

"We're going to leave Britain. It's our safest bet." Narcissa said, laying a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"You're a genius Cissa. Whyever didn't we think of that?" Severus asked, wrapping an arm around his own wife and daughter.

"You're better at the planning aspect of things. Which is why you're deciding where we go." Isabella Black said, grinning as her husband kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I've got a place in Ireland that's big enough to fit us all. I think...after this we ought to stick together." Lucius said, looking at the others.

"He's right. We'll pack tonight and leave first thing in the morning."

"Telling no one where we're leaving to." Sirius said, smiling a little.

"We'll leave tonight. Albus is returning in the morning and I don't want him to find us."

"All right. We'll go pack and meet down here again in...an hour."

The doorbell rang before they could so much as move and Narcissa stood up.

"I'll get that. It's probably Andromeda."

It wasn't Andromeda. It was Augusta Longbottom. In her arms, she carried Neville Longbottom, her grandson. Opening the door, Narcissa stepped aside and led her into the Sitting Room.

"What can we do for you, Augusta?" she asked.

"Alice and Frank...they're gone. Tortured into...into insanity. Lily and James were labeled as Godparents...and I...I need to know if they'll take little Neville. I can't raise him, you see."

Lily gasped, tears filling her brilliant green eyes. As she started to cry, James wrapped an arm around her and spoke.

"Of course we will. But Augusta...we're leaving Britain. Taking the babies somewhere safe. We won't be back until the children go to Hogwarts."

The old woman smiled. "That's all right. He'll be safer with you."

"Then we'll be proud to take him."

And take him they did. All the way to the Malfoy place in Ireland which, as it turned out, was a castle. They lived there for the next ten years with the children. They were years of laughter and happiness and pranks and the Marauder Family - for they were a family - were very happy with how things had turned out. On July 31 exactly 10 years after the night they'd left, the Hogwarts letters arrived and with them came a new life.


	2. Chapter One

_AN: Aaand here's the first chapter. Enjoy!_

_TrueWinchester168_

**Chapter One**

_Back To Britain_

The palace was filled the sound of children screaming and laughing on the morning of July 31st. It was a typical morning in the Marauder household which, of course, meant that there were pranks being pulled and breakfast being served to those awake early enough. Of those awake there were only two missing. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The two boys, who were most likely asleep in Draco's bed, had never been early birds and would not be expected to awaken until at least noon. Possibly later if the girls let them. They wouldn't, of course, let them sleep that long. Not this morning at least because this morning their Hogwarts letters arrived. There were delighted squeals and worried sighs when the owls came to the window and, soon enough, someone was dispatched to wake Harry and Draco up.

"DRARRY! WAKE UP!"

The very shrill voice of Midnight Black cut through the boys sleep with ease. She was the one normally dispatched to wake them up because no one else could do it. Anyone else would just annoy them into locking the door. Blinking blearily, Draco opened his eyes and glared at the dark haired menace that was their surrogate sister. Harry, of course, was still sleeping quite soundly. His head was buried in Draco's chest and he was snoring. The sight made Draco smile - just a bit of course - before glowering at Midnight.

"It's not even nine in the morning yet you little menace. What in blue blazes has you in my room at this hour?" he growled, successfully waking Harry up.

"Dray...? Why you 'wake?" the smaller boy said, yawning and forcing his eyes open.

"Ask Midnight. She burst in the room screaming that ridiculous nickname she's given us. Woke me right up it did!"

Harry turned his brilliant green eyes upon the girl. "What are you thinking getting Dray up this early? You'd better have a bloody good reason or I'll throw you out on your head."

Midnight smirked, looking so much like her father that Draco wanted to scream. "Hogwarts letters are here."

Draco flopped back down on the bed, pulling Harry right along with him.

"We're not getting up just yet for a bunch of stupid letters. We're sleeping now. Try again at a more decent hour please."

And, having said this, he closed his silver-blue eyes and fell into easy sleep again. Harry took the time to walk Midnight to the door and lock it before crawling back into bed next to his best friend and closing his eyes. Yes, it was a little strange that they slept together but they'd done it since they were only a year old. The boys were closer to each other than they were to anyone else. Sleeping beside Draco made the nightmares Harry had been plagued with since he was only a year old, cease. Their parents didn't say anything and neither did any of the others. It was normal by now for them to sleep beside each other. Nobody questioned it, not even the boys themselves. They'd always been close, closer even then they were with their surrogate siblings, and it felt natural to them.

Down in the kitchen, Midnight was complaining to Aunt Lily and Uncle James that Harry had locked the door on her. Her complaints were met with laughter and an eye roll from her own parents.

"You ought to have known they wouldn't wake this early. Never do in the summer time." Jinxx, Peter's son, said from across the table.

Midnight glowered. "You were the one that sent me up there."

"Of course I did. I wanted to see if they'd get up."

"Prat." she said, turning back to her breakfast with a glare.

Soon enough, Lucius and Narcissa entered the kitchen. They grabbed coffee and observed the small argument with a smile as they talked with the other Marauders.

"Draco and Harry still sleeping?" Lucius asked, smirking a little.

"Yep. Draco's bed this time. Someone put spiders in Harry's bed and he absolutely refuses to sleep there." Sirius grinned, looking quite proud.

Lucius laughed. "Wonder who that could have been. Surely not Midnight."

"Oh no it was definitely me Uncle Luc. Daddy gave me the idea, though." the girl in question stated, smirking at her father.

"They'll get you back for that soon, I'm sure. Soon as they're out of bed."

Midnight rolled her eyes. "I tried to get them out of bed earlier. Draco got snarky and Harry tossed me from the room. Door's locked now."

Narcissa burst into peals of laughter. "It's only eight in the morning darling. That's much too early for Draco's liking. You'd be better off trying to tame a lion than getting him out of bed this early."

Beside her, Lily was also grinning. "And Harry was up rather late last night. He and Draco are planning something I'm certain."

James smirked. "They are. I helped them out a bit."

Midnight paled. "It's not revenge is it?"

Her fear was quite warranted. Draco and Harry were very good at pranking. Most were terrified of them. They'd pulled many a prank on their siblings just for fun. A revenge would be hell on earth.

Jessalynn Snape laughed from her position next to Neville. "Of course not. That's been planned already. Heard 'em at it myself. It's their first Hogwarts prank."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were all supposed to be in on that one."

Axel Lupin rolled his eyes. "We are. Drarry, however, are convinced that they'll make it into Slytherin together. They're going to pull a massive prank on the Slytherins."

Severus groaned. "They probably will make it it into my house. They'll make teaching this year a nightmare."

His wife patted his arm. "Probably. But you'll be able to keep an eye on them this way."

His eyes widened. "That doesn't matter. It never matters. Those two get into so much trouble it's almost lethal. I won't be able to stop them and they'll tear the school apart!" he said, his voice rising an octave and his wife laughed.

Lily and Narcissa laughed aloud at that one. "Oh Sev. They're not that bad. You make them out to be evil geniuses.'"

"We **are **evil geniuses Mother." Draco's voice said from the doorway.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You're out of bed before noon. It's going to snow."

Harry snorted. "Hardly. He's only out of bed because I insisted on being out of it."

"You're warm. When you left the bed was cold. I had to get up then. Nuisance you are."

Jinxx rolled his eyes. "Whatever are you two going to do if you manage to land up in separate houses?"

Draco looked as though he'd much like to slap the younger boy. "We won't." he said slowly, as though speaking with a mental patient. "The very idea is preposterous. Harry and I will both be Slytherins. Just you watch."

Jessalynn grinned. "I have absolutely no doubt about that one. Probably we'll all land ourselves in Slytherin. Besides Neville...he may just land in Gryffindor."

Neville gave her a dirty look. "I will not. No offense to you Gryffindors, of course. But I'm much more suited to Slytherin. Being around this lot rubbed off I guess."

Lily rolled her eyes. "How did you all manage to be so...Slytherin like? Most of us were Gryffindors."

Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Isabella, and Adeline grinned proudly.

"We're Slytherins Lil. Time around this many Slytherins rubs off." they said in unison.

"Hey you never know. I could turn out to be a Ravenclaw like mum was." Jinxx said, grinning as his mother Emily came into view.

"Not possible. You like trouble far too much for that." Emily said, yawning as she sat down.

Jinxx shrugged. "Was worth a try I suppose."

"Are we ever going to go shopping for our Hogwarts stuff?" Draco asked as he and Harry set their letters aside.

The adults exchanged a look. "We can go this afternoon I suppose. We'll have to return to England before you go to Hogwarts anyways." Lily said, sharing a worried look with the other women.

"Don't be so worried people." Midnight said, flashing a smile. "It won't be that bad."

"It very well could be." Sirius said as Lucius pushed his plate back and looked at the children.

"Before anyone does anything we're going to talk. We're going back to England and there are people there that may want to hurt us. Maybe kill us. You're all going to have to be very careful there, do you understand? I've obtained Permits for you all while we're there so you can use magic at home and you'll be tutored in Defense Magic. Possibly Dueling as well. I want you all to be very careful in England."

James patted his surrogate brother on the shoulder before addressing the children as well. "There are people you are not to trust. I don't care how bloody powerful they are, you are not to trust them. Albus Dumbledore is one of those people. You can trust Minerva McGonagall but not Dumbledore. Anyone with the last name Parkinson is out as are anyone named Crabbe and Goyle. The Weasley family...they're sketchy. Be cautious about them. Other than that, you'll have great fun at Hogwarts."

"Why can't we trust Dumbledore?" Midnight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He tried to take Harry away from us after...after that night. He wanted to send him to live with my muggle sister and her husband." Lily said, glowering at the memory.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "And he may very well try it again. Be on guard. You've always protected each other amazingly well and we're proud of that. Keep to that. Dumbledore will try absolutely anything he can to take Harry away from us."

The youngest Malfoy raised an eyebrow before tossing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"He touches Harry and I'll kill the old coot myself." Draco said cooly, sharing a brief look with the smaller boy.

"Draco..." his mother began, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Leave it Aunt Cissa. I've dealt with him when he's like this long enough to know that telling him it's useless won't do a bit of good."

The blonde boy in question narrowed his eyes. "Whatever do you mean by that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dray, when you get all...protective...there is very little that can be said to tame you."

He rolled his eyes. "That's a good thing. No one will touch you if I'm protecting you."

Lucius smiled. "Just be careful. The lot of you get into enough trouble as it is and I'm not telling you to completely stay out of it. I'd have to be nuts to do that. You **are **Marauders after all. Just...try and stay out of Dumbledore's radar as much as possible."

The children nodded as if that was obvious before Severus interrupted, looking grave and serious and far grimmer than they'd ever seen him look.

"And whatever you do **DO NOT **look into the old man's eyes. He's an accomplished Legilimens and he's not above using it against unknowing students. I'll be teaching Potions this year, as usual, and he's well aware that you'll all be coming with me, so if you need something you can always come and get me. I don't care what time it is, if he approaches you and you feel at all threatened you come and find me. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"All right. Enough serious talk. Go on and get dressed. We'll be flooing to the Manor in two hours." Narcissa said, grinning a little.

"What about our stuff?"

"House Elves will be gathering that while we're shopping, of course." Draco said, smirking as though that ought to be obvious.

"Hurry along guys. I'd like to get to the Manor soon so that everyone can pick a room."

Draco yawned, "Come on Harry. We've got to get ready."

"Coming Dray."

The two boys disappeared from the room, followed soon by the rest of the Marauder children. Their parents, tired and feeling rather lazy that morning, chose to simply use magic to change their clothes. Little more than an hour later, the children came running down the stairs laughing and chattering happily. Thirty minutes after that, they were flooing over to Malfoy Manor to begin a new life in the Wizarding World of Great Britain...


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Veela_

All seven children were forced to wait an agonizing twelve minutes for their parents to arrive before they could begin choosing their rooms. For the seven close friends this was nearly unbearable and they complained about it quite dramatically before the last parent stepped through, grinning slightly.

"All right. You may choose your bedrooms out of the West Wing. That's where all the family rooms are." Narcissa said, grinning slightly.

Draco smirked. "Harry and I have decided that we only require one room. He never ends up sleeping his own bed, of course, and when he does it lasts less than an hour before he's back to bothering me. Prat."

Harry grinned and smacked his arm affectionately. "You enjoy it and you know it. Hush. But he's right. We're only choosing one room for the both of us."

Narcissa smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "That's fine boys."

Grinning at each other, the boys set off at a run towards the West Wing. There were twelve rooms in this Wing and six of them had been claimed already. Draco and Harry looked at each of the remaining six rooms before settling on a large room colored in brilliant silver and green. It even had its own bathroom and walk in closet. Draco stepped inside and looked to Harry for his approval.

"I like it. It matches our eye colors." the smaller boy said, grinning.

"Not to mention the bed is simply amazing. A four poster. Looks quite comfortable. And it has a desk for you to work on your writing. And a gorgeous armchair for me to read in. I love it."

"It's ours then."

And just like that they'd chosen. This was how they did most things, of course. Draco leading and Harry carefully following and making a rational decision. Most of Harry's decisions were based off of Draco's careful judgments. It was how they'd always worked and quite probably always would.

"You've chosen my old room." Lucius said from the doorway and the boys turned, startled out of their musing.

"We didn't choose it for that reason, Father." Draco said. "We chose it because it matches our eye colors. We both like the bed. Harry likes the desk. And I like the armchair. Besides, it has its own bathroom and walk-in closet. What more could we ask for?"

Lucius laughed. "You two remind me of a married couple."

The boys shared a meaningful look and then turned back to Lucius. "One day we will be a married couple. Well, bonded anyways." Draco said, shrugging.

Lucius' jaw dropped. "You're only eleven. How could you possibly know that?"

Harry smiled a little. "We just do. We know our feelings Uncle Luc. We've always been closer to each other than we are to the others. Sleeping together - rather closely I might add - feels natural to us. And we've..."

But Draco cut him off. "Hush Harry. He needn't know that part."

"I needn't know what?" Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes on the two boys.

"We've kissed before. Both of us liked it. We've decided that we're staying together until one of us develops feelings for someone else." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the blonde boy next to him.

Draco sighed. "I've already told him, of course, that I couldn't imagine having any sort of feelings for anyone else. He's it for me, Father."

"Are you pulling a prank?" Lucius asked and Draco shook his head.

"No. We don't joke about such things Father. It's unbecoming."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Everyone does. Well...the children at least. Not sure about the adults. We figured we were obvious, really."

"Obviously we weren't as obvious as we thought, Dray. Maybe we should up the ante a bit." Harry said, cocking his head a little.

"No. That would mean public displays of affection...and I'm not too into that. We'll just have to tell them."

Lucius looked as though he was going to faint. "Tell us what exactly?" he asked, seeming to feel that there was something that wasn't being said.

Draco paused, considering. "You know how you said I was Veela?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his father.

"Yes. I remember that conversation quite well. You shouted at me and called me mad."

"I thought you were quite mad to be honest. But Harry and I did some research on our own after that. Turns out, I am a Veela. I figured out he was my mate, though after the accident last summer. You know, when Harry broke his leg and gave himself that nasty concussion. You remember that?"

Lucius nodded, looking quite confused. "Of course. You didn't leave his side for weeks afterwards."

"I felt it. When it happened. It was like it was happening to me and I...I felt everything he did. And then our minds connected and we could hear each other's thoughts. Bloody useful that is. We can still do it too. It's useful. 'Specially in the morning when it's too early to use our voices."

Lucius stared for a second before holding up a single, pale finger. "Wait here. I'm going to retrieve Narcissa, Lily, and James."

The boys nodded, rolling their eyes as Lucius hurried from the room. Draco sat down on the bed and Harry automatically sat down next to him without really even thinking about it. Things like that just happened with them. They just sort of...gravitated towards each other naturally. It was weird, and the kids at their school back in Ireland had called them creepy for it. But it was nice and both boys liked it.

"Is this abnormal?" Harry asked quietly, leaning against Draco's side.

The blonde nodded. "Very. Veela normally don't find their mates until we're sixteen years old. And even then we're normally not telepathic. Our bond is stronger than it should be."

"And you didn't find it fit to tell me?"

"Not really no. We're weird enough as it is...why should I bring up something that makes us weirder than we are?"

"Prat."

"Git."

The two boys were still bantering back and forth when their parents entered. Narcissa and Lily's eyes were both wide while James and Lucius merely looked mildly shocked. There was a heartbeat of silence before James spoke, his voice quiet.

"Lucius tells me you boys have quite the story to tell us."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to tell it again?"

Harry smirked before launching into the story, knowing that Draco telling it would only result in a large amount of time spent complaining. He loved the boy, he really did, but he complained too much he'd finished his tale, his parents looked both exasperated and utterly astounded. It was silent for a full ten minutes this time and Draco smirked.

"You've broken them Harry." he said, grinning widely.

"I'm certain that's not true Dray. They're just shocked is all."

"They're not even able to speak properly. You've broken our parents."

"Shut up Dray. Or you're sleeping on the floor tonight."

The blonde scoffs. "You'll end up down there with me within an hour."

"I know."

"Boys...when...how...why didn't you say anything?" Lily's voice is quiet.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "We thought we were obvious mum. I mean, we sleep in the same bed. We're literally always together. You've seen us holding hands. We honestly thought our behavior was obvious enough."

"Why didn't you just say something?"

It's Draco who answers this one. "We wanted to avoid this whole scene. I tire of dramatic things quite easily you know."

"You...I'm...this is a lot to take in." Narcissa says, eyes wide.

"Yes, well can we take it in while shopping? We're eager to get it over with." Draco says.

"Of course. Come along boys."

Draco smirked as they descended the stairs behind their parents. That had been all too they'd said had been the truth, of course. Well...mostly. Draco was a Veela...and Harry was his mate. And it was true that they'd only found out a short time ago. But they'd been suspecting something for a long time. They'd always been terribly close, ever since they were about a year old. The telepathy thing had always been present. However, if they told their parents about that they'd probably have heart attacks and neither boy was too fond of their parents having heart attacks so young. Therefore, they'd just have to keep the truth to themselves for a while longer.

Having it out in the open is nice, though. Draco reaches out and takes Harry's hand in his own, smirking a little as the rest of his siblings share a smile at the sight. Harry turns to him, a smile on his face, and Draco thinks he's never seen anything he loves more than that smile.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Wands and New Friends_

Diagon Alley is huge. The children, who are absolutely outraged that they're being denied entrance to Gringotts on account of their mothers not wanting trouble, wait with their fathers' in the Leaky Cauldron. There aren't too many people there yet, just a large hairy man sitting at a table drinking what looks to be firewhiskey and a family of redheads that have just walked in the door. James, recognizing one of the redhaired parents, leads them all over to say hi much to the displeasure of the children.

"Children, I'd like you to meet Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly. They're very good friends of ours from school." Lucius said.

Jinxx glanced up at them, his face bored. "Hello." he said and his siblings echoed him.

"Hello."

James goes down the line, introducing each child and explaining a bit about them. When he stops, he and Molly exchange a laugh about having six or seven children and Draco rolls his eyes. Molly introduces her own children, of which she only has five at the moment. The first is a tall, rather pinched looking boy whose name is Percy. Neville mutters to Jessalynn that he looks a bit like a prat and she laughs. The next two are identical twins with mischievous grins named Fred and George. Molly explains that they should be careful around them because they like to prank. James assures them all that the Junior Marauders can give as good as they get and Fred and George pale at the sound of that. The next is a tall, gangly boy about their age whose name is Ron. He's bright and cheerful and Harry and Draco decide right off that they like him. The last is a tiny girl of ten years old whose name is Ginevra. She scowls at Molly when she calls her that, though, and proclaims that she is just Ginny. Harry isn't so certain he likes her but that's only because she's staring at Draco a little too much and Draco is his. Soon, the entire Weasley-Marauder party is moving together towards Diagon talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Do you guys play Quidditch?" Ron was asking Harry and Draco as Fred, George, and the rest of their siblings talked pranking.

Draco grinned widely. "Yeah. Harry's a seeker but I prefer Chaser myself. I'm taller and better built. Harry is small and sleek."

"I'm a Keeper. What house are you hoping for?"

"Slytherin. We're very cunning and ambitious and besides, we're not reckless, too-smart, or any other house quality."

Ron frowned. "But...isn't Slytherin evil or something like that?"

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Not really, no. It's just the reputation. Slytherin is a brilliant house. Anyone should be proud to be a Slytherin."

"Then I hope to be there too. If you guys are in it than I hope so too. Otherwise, I won't have friends. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson will be in Gryffindor and they're bloody annoying. Rude too."

Draco nodded. "Most Gryffs are. Some are cool too, though. We don't discriminate by house, though. Just personality. I think you'll make a great Slytherin. Even if you're not, we'll still be friends."

"But...Percy says it isn't right to be friends with people in other houses."

"Well then Percy is a giant prat and you shouldn't listen to him. We'll be friends either way and if he says something about it, we'll just prank him."

Neville, who had been sort of listening to their conversation, said, "And that's the last thing anyone wants. Drarry pranks are torture."

Ron cocked an eyebrow at him. "Drarry?"

Draco sighed as if he were greatly annoyed by the question.

"It's our nickname. Midnight gave it to us after we told her about the whole Veela-Mate thing." Harry told him, grinning.

"You're Veelas?"

"Draco is. I'm just his mate."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are not _just _my Mate. You're also Harry Potter. Savior of the Wizarding World and all that." he said, cuffing Harry round the head.

"That's a farce and you know it. I'm just Harry. I didn't save the world. You did when you protected me that night."

Ron glanced between the two of them. "Wait...what?"

Draco sighed and began to explain. "You know what happened on Halloween eleven years ago right?"

"Yeah. Everyone does."

"Well...Harry didn't defeat Voldemort on his own. Because I'm a Veela, I sort of have a photographic memory. I remember that night like it was yesterday. When Voldemort attacked Harry, the Veela half of me recognized Harry as my Mate and protected him. It rebounded the Killing Curse. Our parents have no idea yet, of course. Finding out we were Mates nearly gave them a coronary. Giving them that information would send them into cardiac arrest most likely."

Ron gave them a look that clearly stated he was considering having a coronary. He was about to speak when they arrived at the wand shop. Ron and Ginny went first and neither Draco nor Harry paid much attention. They tried, of course, but Ollivander was so...odd. He was ancient and he smelled...but he smelled of Veela not human. Noticing their inquiring looks, the old man smiled at them. It made Harry's skin crawl.

"I'm not a Veela. My wife is, however." he told Draco before turning back to the adults.

"Who's going first?" he asked Lucius who prodded Midnight forward.

"Ah. Midnight Black. Let's see here..."

He pulled out a long black box and handed the wand inside to her. Before she'd even waved it, he pulled it away and replaced it. They did this for several minutes before they found a wand that worked. Cherry and Unicorn tail 10 inches. She beamed proudly when her mother stated that every witch in her family had had a cherry wand.

Next up was Jessalynn. She stepped forward, adopting a bored expression as Ollivander proclaimed to all the world who was standing before him. It took him twice as long to find Jessalynn's proper wand as it had anyone else before him and Ron, Draco, and Harry were beginning to get bored. Jessalynn's wand was Cherry and Unicorn hair ten inches. She went over to Midnight and the two girls laughed at the fact that they'd gotten the same wand. Ollivander, however looked like he was expecting it.

Jinxx got his wand on the first try. It was a Cherry and Unicorn hair eleven inches. When he'd gotten his, he gave the old man a look but said nothing. Something suspicious was going on here. This fact was further cemented when Axel, Neville, Harry, and Draco all got Cherry and Unicorn hair wands of varying lengths. Harry and Draco had gotten 12 inches. Neville had gotten 9. And Axel had been 10.

"How did we all get the same wand type?" Jinxx asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Have you ever heard of the Warlocks of Unicorn Place?"

And just like that, their entire lives changed again.

_AN: Hey guys. What do you think the Warlocks of Unicorn Place are? And how do they connect with the wands? I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with the founders. Next chapter should be up soon. I'm hoping to have it finished by next Friday. If not, I apologize. Thanks for reading and remember to review._

_T. W._


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Warlocks of Unicorn Place_

Ollivander shut the shop down before he'd talk to them about the Warlocks of Unicorn Place. Draco, who thought this was all very fishy, was whispering to Harry and Neville in low tones about strange people. The parents, who had obviously never heard of the Warlocks of Unicorn place, were speaking in interested tones to each other as Ollivander led them down the long hallway where he kept his wands. He led them into a small sitting room. Gesturing for them to sit down, he took a seat at a small table and faced them.

"A long time ago, when Salazar Slytherin was alive, he taught a group of eight students. These students, powerful and cunning, each had a gift. Their gift was that they could speak to Unicorns. It's rare and incredibly useful. They were also...odd in one other way. You see, they had the ability to transform into a Unicorn. It was strange but Salazar later discovered that they were Protectors. Meant to protect Unicorn and Wizards alike from Dark Magic. Shortly after they established Unicorn Palace, their home, they died. Salazar left the key to their palace with my ancestors shortly afterwards, saying only that they would be back. It's been passed down for generations now and it's finally returning to its owners."

Jinxx frowned. "There are eight people in the story and only seven of us...doesn't that matter." 

"There will be eight again. A young Muggleborn girl was in here earlier...I believe she will be your eighth. The first Muggleborn Slytherin. Protect her."

"Wow." Draco breathed, casting a glance over at Harry whose eyes were wide.

"Where is this palace?" Midnight asked timidly, almost hiding behind Draco.

"When you take the key, gather all eight of you together, and speak the name. It will take you there."

"How are we supposed to gather all of us if we don't know who the eighth is?"

Ollivander smiled. "Her name is Hermione Granger. She's already heard this story and is expecting you. Her address is here."

He handed them a sheet of paper and stood up. "You should visit her tonight. It would make her happy."

"We will then."

They left the shop, each of them wondering what Hermione would be like. Draco and Harry were silently discussing what they thought Unicorn Palace would be like while Jessalynn and Neville were talking about the idea of a Muggleborn in Slytherin. It had been centuries since that had happened and, according to some students, it was completely unheard of. They said goodbye to the Weasley family after getting their books and headed to an apparation point. When everyone was together, they apparated to Hermione's house. A young girl with busy hair and a quick smile answered the door.

"Hello. You must be Hermione. My name is Lucius Malfoy and my children would like to speak to you and your parents."

"Are you the other Warlocks?" she asked, looking at each of the children.

"We are." Jessalynn said with an easy grin.

"Cool. Come in. Mum and Dad are in the sitting room."

She led them through the house to a sitting room where her parents, Daphne and Eric Granger were sitting. They looked up at the sight of new people and, at Hermione's explanation told them to sit down.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. This is my son Draco and my wife Narcissa." Lucius introduced his family with a smile.

"I'm Lily Potter. This is my husband James an our son Harry."

"My name is Severus Snape. This is my wife Adeline and our daughter Jessalynn."

"My name is Sirius Black. This is my wife Isabella and our daughter Midnight."

"My name is Emily Pettigrew. This is my husband Peter and our son Jinxx."

"My name is Remus Lupin. This is my wife Selene and our son Axel."

Eric Granger smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Eric and my wife's name is Daphne. It's nice to finally meet you all. Ollivander told us you'd be contacting us soon."

"We decided to contact you right away. This is a surprise to everyone involved." Severus said, smirking just a bit.

"The wand-maker said something about muggleborns hardly ever being sorted into Slytherin...what did that mean?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly hesitant for the first time.

Draco replied, "Just that it hasn't happened. Salazar believed in blood purity. He wasn't prejudiced...it was just that most powerful wizards and witches are pureblood and that's what he taught. It's a really good thing that you'll be sorted that way. It might just show a lot of the prejudiced arseholes the truth."

"Will she be bullied?" Daphne asked.

"Not on our watch. If what Ollivander said is true, we're going to live together someday. She'll be another sister to us. And we take care of our own. Once at Hogwarts, I'll make sure she's protected and safe." Jinxx said, giving Hermione a smile.

"All right. Should we go see the Palace?" Hermione asked, eager now.

"Definitely."

She took a small key out of her pocket and they all put a finger on it, even the adults. When they'd touched it, Hermione spoke the name and they flew off. They landed on the front lawn...


End file.
